1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a foam base, and more particularly to a foam base with a connection structure for storage, transportation and use.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In general, a conventional interior decoration way uses a foam base as a bottom base. For example, before paving a carpet, floor boards or wood boards in a room, the floor is first paved with a foam base. The foam base has soundproof, heatproof and waterproof characteristics and is cheap and can be manufactured easily.
However, the size of the foam base is limited. It is not practical to make a foam base for the size of a room. This will greatly increase difficulty in transportation and storage. Thus, when the user wants to pave the foam base on a large-sized floor, a plurality of foam bases is connected together to become a large-sized foam base.
There are two connection ways for a large-sized foam base. One is that the edge of the foam base is provided with an adhesive tape to connect an adjacent foam base so that adjacent foam bases can be connected to become a large-sized foam base. This connection way easily causes an uneven surface and a gap at the joint of the foam bases, unable to ensure soundproof and heatproof effects.
The other is that the surface of each foam base is provided with a thin connection layer. The length of the connection layer is equal to that of the foam base. The connection layer is adhered to the foam base in an interlaced way. One end of the connection layer is disposed on the surface of the foam base, and the other end of the connection layer extends out of the foam base. The other portion of the surface of the foam base, not having the connection layer is provided with a two-sided adhesive tape. To connect two foam bases, the other end of the connection layer on one foam base is adhered to the portion with two-sided adhesive tape on the surface of the adjacent foam base to constitute a large-sized foam base. However, this connection way is complicated and increases the cost, which is not beneficial for promotion of the industry.
Accordingly, the inventor of the present invention has devoted himself based on his many years of practical experiences to solve this problem.